


A New Life

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [45]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Hux, Jedi Temple, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sith Ben Solo, Sith Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice is getting louder and Eilus and Ben don't think they can ignore it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Life

The voice was in his head again.

It was booming, eradicating any other thought Eilus Hux might have had. Any thought to not do this, to be stronger than the voice telling him to kill. Telling him to end the Jedi rule once and for all.

Looking up, trying to control his breathing; Eilus realised that Ben was hearing it too. The younger man was pale, shoulders taught, chest taking racking breaths as his hands shook against his thighs.

Silently, as though choreographed, both students stood, hands reaching for their lightsabers, closing around the hilts in synchronisation.

They left their shared room, walking slowly through the halls as they listened to the laughter echoing down the King hallways as their peers trained in the courtyard.

The voice was louder now.

It was screaming in Eilus' mind, making Ben shake as he stepped forward.

They reached the courtyard, left feet setting down on the stones at the same time.

They glanced at each other, nodding slightly, before their thumbs pressed the button on their hilts.

Red sparks illuminated their faces, and they spun into action.

Laughter turned into screams; practice lightsabers powered up, only to clatter down to the ground as their wielders were slain.

The two Jedi spun around the courtyard, back to back, arms slicing through the air until they ached; and still onward they slashed.

Finally, _finally_ , the last student fell and Eilus stepped back, breathing harshly.

The hilt of his lightsaber slipped from his hand, slick with the blood of the slain.

The blood of his _friends_.

Silence fell around them, silence fell inside their heads.

Slowly, they both skunk to the ground; their beige robes began to stain.

Ben started shaking, his arms unable to hold himself up.

Eilus moved, his arms wrapping around the young man. Ben turned his face into his boyfriend's shoulder, shivering in his arms.

The sound of a jet filtered through the air, and Eilus looked around to see numerous TIE Fighters coming towards the Temple. He watched them land, one much further ahead than the rest of them. It was much larger, and as the pilot hatch opened, Eilus watched a young woman climb out.

She said nothing; only dropped two separate bags on the ground.

Neither student moved until the woman finally spoke.

"Hux, Kylo, get dressed. The Supreme Leader wants to see you both."

Slowly, Hux rose, moving towards the black bags containing their new clothing before he helped Kylo stand, leading him back inside the Temple to their room.

Kylo could barely dress himself, hands shaking too much to be able to fumble with buttons on the tunic he had been issued.

Eventually, he managed it and they stared at each other for a moment. Hux watched him closely before he opened his arms, inviting Kylo for a hug.

The younger man gripped tightly to Hux's back for two long minutes before they finally composed themselves.

One last hug, one last squeeze, and then the two Siths turned to the door, heading for their new life.


End file.
